Stupid Omelet
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: Just a small little Maya and Chase fic that was born ou tof boredom. Cute and short. Enjoy


**A/N:** Yeah. So, thi sis my first Harvest Moon story. I got bored one day after Cnase and Maya's wedding. So, I wrote this.

On with the story~

* * *

**Stupid Omelet**

* * *

Maya let out a sigh as she looked at the Failed Dish in her hands. "Why can't I cook like Mom or Grandma?" she whined before dropping the dish into the trash.

"The cooking talent must have skipped your generation," Chase said smugly as he leaned on the bar.

"Oh. Shut up, you jerk!" Maya screeched, stomping her foot into the hard wood flooring.

"I'm only being honest," the boy practically sang as he rounded the edge of the counter. He situated himself beside Maya in front of the Frying Pan. "What are you trying to make anyway?" He picked up a stray piece of half-cooked egg and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

The girl snatched the dairy product from his hand and threw it behind her. "It's an Omelet"—she rolled her eyes—"duh."

"Not even Yolanda would be able to identify that 'Omelet', as you call it," Chase said, making air quotes with his fingers as he said 'Omelet'.

"Shut up! Anyone but you could tell it was an Omelet!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Chase replied distractedly as he began rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, irritated by the lack of attention being shown towards her.

"Getting some rice," he answered as he pulled down said item. "Go get some eggs and butter—shining would be best."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him, a cute pout forming on her face.

Chase let out an irritated sigh, "_Please_, get me some eggs and shining butter."

Maya smiled before happily doing the task.

"Alright, I know you like adding extra ingredients. So we'll make a Rice Omelet—that means there's rice in it," Chase said as he turned on the Frying Pan.

"I know what it means, Chase!" Maya snapped.

Chase rolled his eyes before moving behind Maya. "Now butter the Frying Pan."

Maya unwrapped the shining butter and held it over the Frying Pan.

"No, don't just drop it in there." Chase quickly grabbed the wrapper and wrapped it around one end of the butter. "Do it like this…" He grabbed her hand and moved it around the Frying Pan, being sure to cover every centimeter.

"I would've thought of that," Maya said stubbornly as she watched Chase throw the wrapper into the trash.

"I'm sure you would have," Chase commented sarcastically. "Now, crack the egg into a bowl."

"Why can't I just skip the bowl?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to whisk it," Chase answered patiently.

"Oh. Alright," she said quietly as she did as he had told her to.

"Now, whisk it."

"I know, I know," Maya said as she began whipping the whisk around the bowl.

"Not so fast, Maya. You don't want it to spill," Chase warned.

"It won't spill!" the girl snapped, speeding her whisking even more.

"Maya!" Chase yelled as egg flew out of the bowl and onto his face.

"Oops…" Maya put a hand over her mouth and giggled softly.

"No funny," he said, not in the least bit amused. He wiped the yellow substance from his face, trying to remain patient with the young girl.

"Try again," he said. "And go **slow**."

Maya silenced her giggles and tried whisking a new egg.

"Done," Maya exclaimed happily.

"Good. Now, pour it into the Frying Pan. Remember—"

"Yeah, slow. I got it." Maya poured the egg into the Frying Pan carefully.

"Let it cook for a bit and then you can add the rice."

"We should put in some mushrooms or cheese, too," Maya chirped.

"No, but we can add some spices."

"I want mushrooms."

"Spices are better."

"No they aren't!" Maya countered.

"They are," he said sternly. "Now, move so I can reach them."

"No. You move so I can get the mushrooms!"

"We're not putting mushrooms in!"

"Yes, we are!" Maya snapped, trying to reach over his shoulder.

"No we are not. We are just putting in spices and rice," Chase argued as he tried to reach passed her.

"Chase! Stop it!"

"You're the one in the way!"

"Am not!" Maya yelled, shoving herself towards the mushrooms.

"Maya!" Chase called out as she lost her footing and fell into him.

The girl let out a scream as she felt herself slam into him.

Chase quickly grabbed onto the counter behind Maya to keep them from hitting the ground. "Maya, be more careful!"

"I was! You're the one who—" Her voice stopped when she realized how close they were. "Ch-Chase…"

The aforementioned boy cocked his head to the side. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," Maya said as she looked away, her cheeks burning.

"You are," Chase said playfully.

Maya turned back to face him and tell him off, but she didn't even open her mouth before his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, then slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

They both pulled away after a few seconds. Maya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Chase"—she suddenly could smell that all too familiarly scent—"something's burning."

"Dammit!" Chase said as he ran towards the sink.

"Chase, you don't use water! You use baking soda!" Maya exclaimed as she began pouring it over the fire.

"See?" she said as the flames began to disappear.

"I've never burnt a dish before…" Chase said quietly.

"I do it all the time. No big deal."

Chase let out a sigh as he slid down onto the floor. "Stupid Omelet."

"I agree," Maya said with a smile as she sat beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "But, like Grandma always says, at least only the food got burnt."

"I guess."

Maya frowned a bit at his lack of happiness. "What if I said, 'I love you'?"

Chase looked at her in shock. "Wait, what?"

"I said, 'I love you'."

"W-Well, I love you, too…"

Maya giggled softly, "I know. That's why you're always so patient with me."

"Probably. I never really thought about it."

"Well, we might as well clean this up," Maya said as she stood up. "Then we can go to your house!"

"Why are we going to my place?" Chase asked as he pulled himself up.

"So we can spend more time together!" Maya chirped excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Ehh. Okay? Press the beautiful Review Button and let lil' ol' me know.

~**Mai-Chan Out.**


End file.
